I used to be the Evil Queen But I drifted
by thedaydreamer7
Summary: Regina's just discovered the Wicked Witch is her sister and now the revelation that Robin Hood is her true love. How will the Evil Queen manage her ever increasing fairytale family.
1. Chapter 1

"Really, someone to destroy? Hmm…" He casually popped the arrows back into their sheath. "Well I suppose your majesty destroying Snow White was so successful I can't see why you wouldn't want to go down that road again." He muttered sarcastically.

"This is completely different …. It's well … Humph." She opened her mouth ready to explain her earlier conversation with the Witch, but slowly shut it again, this Witch already had the upper hand and right now Regina was unsure of whom to trust, especially the thief who made her pulse race.

"Outstanding eloquence my dear your lack of adoration from your subjects still astounds me.' He laughed as a smug smirk became plastered to his face.

Though from the conflicted look on her face and her earlier adamancy to take the sleeping curse, he began to sympathise with the woman in front of him. "Look…" he reached out and grabbed her wrist her face suddenly clouded with complete shock and disbelief. He followed her gaze to the lion tattoo on his arm.

"I… erm… nice tattoo." She stammered, "Anyway I think I can hear Snow calling for me." And with that she vanished into a purple cloud.

Robin stood in astonished silence as probably the most intriguing woman he had ever met disappeared.

….

Snow threw open the door to Regina's quarters, "You did it Regina!" She then noticed a wide-mouthed Robin stood staring, transfixed at the space in front him. "Oh no! What happened? Where is she? Is she OK? I knew I shouldn't have let her go off like that after yesterday!" Snow became increasingly frantic with each breath.

Robin mentally shook himself and turned to face her. "Calm down Princess Snow, the Queen is fine; actually, she went off looking for you. But, what did you mean by 'after yesterday'?"

Snow shuffled her feet and stared at the floor, "Nothing it's just been a long few days with Pan's curse; Rumple's death; loosing Henry and Emma. It's going to take a toll. So what happened with the Wicked Witch?" Snow attempted to change the subject and conceal her concern.

Robin replied slowly, "She's a complicated woman, that step mother of yours. I don't know what she said to her but it affected her deeply. Nevertheless I must go and find Roland; the young lad does worry when we are parted. Farewell Princess."

Snow said her farewells to Robin, after which she began to investigate the room for any clues as to what could have so upset Regina. It was then that she noticed the open potion box, which from the scattered contents had recently been used, what was her step mother up to now?


	2. Chapter 2

Regina gently brushed the horse with care as she began to confide in an Evil Queen's best friend. "Hmm… Every time I come here it reminds me of Daniel. He would have loved you, you're just like Pegasus. Everyday rain or shine he would be out caring for him, racing across the clearing or teaching me how to ride." A tear glimmered in the corner of her eye as she tickled the sweet spot behind the horse's ear.

Snow was shocked to see the Regina who had saved her all those years ago soothingly speaking to the horse in the candlelit stable. "Regina?" she nervously questioned, suddenly unsure of whether or not to disturb her.

"You've never changed you know following me around never giving me a moments peace." Regina said without turning to face Snow. "She's my sister, you know, the Wicked Witch. It really is a testament to Cora that she still impacts my life so much." Snow stood silently, not quite knowing what to say. "My, my Snow you are never speechless, well at least some good has finally come out of all this."

Snow gradually beginning to comprehend the information Regina had just given her, stuttered, "But is this not a good thing, I mean sisters, surely that means something. Maybe we should hold a ball in her honour to welcome her to the family."

Regina turned to Snow and rolled her eyes, "Sure Snow I can see it now guess who's coming to dinner … Yep you've guessed it! My green half-sister who is on a mission to not simply kill me, but to take from me everything I care about. Lasagne anyone?" Regina almost laughed as she thought of the awkwardness of the situation.

Snow apparently wasn't seeing the funny side of the situation, "But why? You said you had never met her?"

"Ah well I hadn't, until an hour a go. Apparently Cora had her before she met my father and abandoned her, so now she's jealous of the relationship I had with my mother and we both know how good that was." Regina returned to the horse that had begun to nuzzle her arm, missing her care and attention.

Snow sat on a nearby stool with a sigh, finally with a giggle she said "Is there anyone we're not related to?" They both began to laugh after all the revelations about Henry's paternal family it seemed not.

"Regina, there's something I need to ask you. What potion did you make?"

For a moment only Regina's smile faltered. "Guess we know where Emma got her detective skills from," She said as she playfully nudged Snow. "Don't worry about it I won't be using it now. After all someone has to protect our castle."

Regina knew that she hadn't managed to allay all of Snow's fears, but if she was honest with herself it was the truth; she had already put the Charmings through far too much.

…

Zelena's face rose from the crystal ball with the most wicked of smiles. "Well, well my pretty it seems little sis has more to lose than she first thought!" She cackled, caressing Walsh her most loyal of monkeys.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina knew what she had to do and had been up half the night trying in vain to think of an alternative so with a heavy heart she sent a message for the Charmings and the others to meet her in the throne room at noon. With a slight feeling of relief she headed for the stables for a refreshing morning ride.

…..

As she saddled up Pegasus her motherly intuition kicked in and she knew she was no longer alone. There, sure enough in the shadowy entrance of the stable stood the small figure of a boy.

Softening her expression she called out, "Would you like to meet Pegasus, Roland?"

The boys eyes blazed with excitement as he ran to her, "Daddy says I have to be careful around horsies cause they are dangerous!" The boy nodded his head at the end of his speech to emphasize his seriousness.

She laughed at his youthful innocence which so reminded her of a young Henry. "Well that can be true, so that is why you have be really nice to them: you have to groom them every day; feed them; muck out their stable; and most importantly of all give them lots and lots of love and attention." She smiled at him as she continued, "Like this!" and she ruffled his hair as she gave him a hug.

The little boy giggled as she began to tickle him. Suddenly a very serious expression came over his face causing her to bite back a giggle. "Little John says you're the Evil Queen, but that can't be right you're far too nice."

"Well Roland a long time ago I wasn't very nice to some people so they did call me the Evil Queen, but you can call me Regina." She said with a hopeful smile.

He quietly considered her answer for a moment, and then began to jump up and down with excitement. "Regina! Regina! Could you teach me to ride and then I could go along with the Merry Men?"

"Hmm well first you have to get to know the horse, you have to look after it the way I told you and then we can see what your father says." She looked down to see the biggest eyes begging her, "That cuteness doesn't work on me, I am the Evil Queen, remember." She laughed.

His shoulders slumped as he mumbled "fine."

"How about we go get some cake to make up for all that disappointment?" she giggled.

As Regina and Roland left the stable hand in hand a stealthy thief exited the shadows of his own horses' stall considering how easily the two could have been mistaken for mother and son.


	4. Chapter 4

The room had changed much from her and Leopold's wedding day until, but as she looked around the room she realised these people weren't merely allies to be tolerated but friends that she cared about. This realisation stunned her maybe she did still have something to loose…

She cleared her throat drawing the attention of the room in her direction as she began, "I am sure you are all wondering why I have brought you all here."

"To curse us again?" asked Grumpy mockingly.

Regina laughed off the dwarf's poor attempt at wit. "No, not this time." She said raising an eyebrow in a mock threatening way. "I wanted to discuss with you all how we deal with the Wicked Witch, now I think the best place to start would be to get as much information to try and learn her intentions and maybe even weaknesses."

"Hold on a minute the only person who has ever met her is you, how can we trust that you haven't returned to your evil ways and are working with her?" interjected Doctor Whale.

A shimmer of suspicion spread through the group as they waited for Regina's response. A flicker of betrayal featured on her face before being replaced by indignation. "Well I can see your point I understand that my word probably doesn't mean a considerable amount to the people in this room, but I can assure you that I will use all my power to protect the people of this land."

Out of the blue Granny shouted from the back of the room, "Why was she wearing your dress then as she left the castle?" A collective gasp from the room prompted them to return their attention to the Evil Queen.

"Because, she has been living here and she decided to go through my chambers and steal a few of my favourite outfits." Regina replied.

Unexpectedly Snow piped up with, "To be fair when I lived here I was always 'borrowing' Regina's dresses they are pretty spectacular."

A mumble of agreement went across the room from the women, as Regina attempted to supress a smile.

"OK, so we need a plan we still don't even know where she is," said Regina.

Finally Charming spoke up, "Well myself and some of the men can start scouting the area to monitor the flying monkeys and to try and establish where the Wicked Witch is hiding."

"Hey!" jokingly shouted Red, "What about me and Granny we can track better than all of your 'men'!"

Belle added then, "Me and Neal could go to Rumple's castle to check the library there for clues."

After all the logistical arrangements were made the group left the hall purposefully ready to do all they could.

…..

Snow, Charming, Regina and Robin were left alone in the throne room.

Snow pulled Regina to the side and quietly asked her, "What about Cora do you think maybe she's at your old house?"

The colour drained from Regina's face "I never even thought of there. I … I … I haven't been back there since Daniel. But it does seem as good place as any to start."

Robin had no idea what David was saying about organising the Merry Men to help the search all could think of was that whatever Snow had said had put a tear in Regina's eye. He didn't know why but a sudden protective urge came over him, as he found himself arranging for David to lead the Merry Men while he accompanied Regina on this next as yet unknown mission.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Regina was waiting in the stable for Snow. She looked down at her reflection in the water trough and was almost transported to decades before as she stood there in her riding habit with her hair in a braid.

A voice from behind her enquired "Excuse me have you seen the Qu…" She turned to see Robin as a confused expression spread across his face and his jaw dropped, "Wow your majesty is a woman of many layers."

"What are you doing here Thief? And where is Snow? She is supposed to be accompanying me to my … to where we think the witch might be." She carefully said to the dangerously attractive man in front of her.

"She seems to be a little under the weather so she asked if I could go instead." He lied, "Now where are we going, your majesty?"

She considered him for a moment as the internal conflict bubbled on: how could she trust this man, he was a thief; how could she not trust this man, he is her true love. Eventually she came to the conclusion that she really didn't have much choice and at least they had made a pretty good team during the recapturing of the castle. "Ok. But the same rules apply, don't get in my way!" After he nodded in agreement she began to outline her plan. "We are going to ride first to the house where I grew up and then, if nothing is there, on to the mill where my mother grew up, any questions?"

"From Miller's Granddaughter to queen that's some significant social mobility right there." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him "What can I say my mother was a very resourceful woman. Now come on we have to get these horses saddled and ready."

….

After two hours of riding and idle chit-chat Robin finally felt he would be more likely to get an honest response to the question he wanted to ask all along. "So, how come we are going to these places from your past, what is the link between you two?"

She turned and looked deeply into his eyes, in that moment he saw a woman who had been through far too much heartbreak. He felt honoured when she began to explain, from the look in her eyes he knew what he was about to hear was the truth.

She turned away from him as she began to speak, "It turns out that there was a reason why she was able to break the blood magic. She's my sister. Apparently my mother abandoned her before she met my father."

Robin was shocked, that was not what he was expecting. "So how come she is all out for revenge? I mean it wasn't you that abandoned her."

She laughed, "Thanks, but that's not how she sees it. In her eyes I had it all the riches, the happy families, although if you ask me she was the lucky one."

"Why is that?" he softly enquired.

For a miniscule second he thought she was going to cry but then she steadied herself, "It doesn't matter that was a long time ago. Anyway I think we are almost here, we should leave the horses here and go the rest of the way on foot. I really don't want to give her time to organize an ambush." She muttered, half to herself.

…

Regina couldn't believe she had nearly slipped up and told Robin all about Cora and Daniel, as if she didn't have enough to worry about with the Wicked Witch the last thing she needed was to get into a relationship, it was just too soon after the loss of Henry.

As they approached the house she noticed there wasn't a single bird singing in the trees, which was one of the fondest memories she held, spending hours sat under the apple trees listening to the birdsong. She remained on high alert as they trudged through the snow.

The door to the house creaked open as she walked through the threshold the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right. Robin followed her quietly observing her and their new surroundings, she would never admit it but it was nice to know that someone had her back.

As her concentration was suddenly taken by the family portrait on the wall, she drew a sharp intake of breath as she looked into the sad eyes of her younger self.

Suddenly Robin shouted, "Watch out Regina!" No sooner had he done so than was he frozen in place.

Regina turned to see the Wicked Witch "Well, well little sis I knew you would find me sooner or later, but to bring lover boy to me you really are making this whole destroying you thing far too easy." The Wicked Witch cackled.


	6. Chapter 6

Fear shot through Regina as she realised she had put Robin in danger, she couldn't be the cause of Roland losing his father!

Calmly she turned to the witch and asked, "Look at this portrait, what do you see?"

The witches face turned to shock, "Oh no I see an unhappy little girl stuck living with a cruel mother. Oh no I have been wrong all along you have definitely been badly treated! I tell you what let's forget all about the flying monkey revenge thing and be besties." Her smile turned menacing as she sneered at the younger woman, "Come on Regina what did you think? That you were going to talk me round and that we would go outside and make a snowman? You know as well as I do that evil isn't born it is made, it's about time you started to realise that you chose to become the Evil Queen you had your chances!"

Rage filled Regina as she shot back "What about you! Taking your anger with your mother out on me, what is that supposed to achieve?"

"Quite the fire cracker aren't we little sister, you should watch that temper you don't want it to, I don't know come back on one of your little friends. Quite the dysfunctional family you've got up in that castle of yours." The witch hissed, unconcerned with the fury burning in Regina's eyes.

"If you dare harm any one of them I will kill you! Sister or not!" she warned her venom dripping from every word.

"Come now little sister don't make threats we both now you can't keep. All those silly rumours about the Evil Queen being heartless: how ironic that she was just suffering a broken heart, aww poor Regina." Mocked the witch. "How else could she forgive the woman who crushed her lover's heart in front of her? Pathetic!"

Flames sprung from Regina's hands setting fire to a nearby table. "What is it you want? Do you want me to die? Do you want some epic Wicked vs Evil battle, because all this rhetoric is becoming very boring, sis!" Regina scoffed back at her.

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out. Hmm maybe I should take a leaf out of your book and shack up with a bandit. It does seem to have improved your joie de vivre…"

"… Leave him out of this!" interjected Regina.

"Oh sorry hit a nerve have I? I will have to remember that 'note to self she is very protective over her latest squeeze'" said the witch with a wicked grin. "Anyway must go places to be, people to curse. You know how it is." With that the witch disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"What …. Quick the house is on fire!" shouted Robin as he grabbed Regina and dragged her from the burning building. Once they were out of danger Robin turned to a stunned Regina. "What ha…"

She broke of his question mid-sentence by reaching up to wrap her arms and stare into the glowing amber pools of his eyes. Then she surprised both of them when she kissed him with the passion of a woman who had waited too long to be reunited with her true love, kidding herself that it was just to stop his probing questions.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow swirled around the two lovers as they deepened the embrace, with neither of them having the coherency of thought to notice the danger encroaching around them. The two lost souls who had both lost their first loves in such tragic circumstances and who had for so long concentrated their emotions on bringing up their child, were now lost in each other.

Around them the fire at the nearby house crackled loudly disguising the sounds of the winged beasts that now had them surrounded. The beasts crept forward with the stealth of a lion silently approaching their prey.

Suddenly, the roof of the house collapsed bringing the two lovers back to reality. It was Robin who first noticed the beasts whose attention seemed focused solely on Regina. In one fluid movement he had his bow aimed and ready as he began to shoot at the beasts his arrows had no impact. He and Regina stood back to back fighting together, her shooting a fireball for every one of his arrows. Gently he leaned back and whispered into her ear, "This isn't working."

Without turning, her body tensed as she nodded in agreement, "I'm going to turn around in a minute and I'm going to enchant your arrows so they are more effective."

He nodded and passed her the sheath of arrows, she paused drawing upon some seriously dark magic so that each arrow would incapacitate its victim for about a day. As she handed the arrows back to him she returned to throwing fire balls which seemed to incite the creatures more than threaten them.

With one shot from his bow the first monkey went down and within a matter of minutes the rest of them followed suite.

"Quick" Regina shouted as she began to run. "We need to get back to the horses and out of here!"

Robin followed her, remaining on high alert watching the sky as he ran.

…

Shock froze the pair to the spot as they saw the Wicked Witch stood stroking their horses. "Oh Regina dear, what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing just a bit of pest control." Regina smirked.

"Come now we both now that the Evil Queen has gone far too soft to hurt a poor defenceless animal. A good night's sleep will do my little pretties the world of good." Zelena laughed.

Robin choose this moment to wade in, "Leave Regina alone, you should be happy that your 'pretties' live to fly another day! Now what to do you want so we can be on our way?"

Zelena turned to Robin with a pitying look, "Aww sis has found herself a knight in shining armour how cute. Let me guess he steals from the rich to give to the poor and then she kills them. What a perfect match!" Zelena exclaims "Oh it's such a shame we only just met I bet your teen years were hilarious! I mean rich girl in an unhappy home falls in love with the stable boy, how very cliché."

"Leave Daniel out of this" Regina warned the witch.

"Oh look Robin hit a nerve, you really do have a lot to live up to if you are stupid enough to be interested in little Gina." Regina tried to run forward, but with a mere flick of the witch's wrist Regina was trapped by two nearby trees. "Temper, temper now sister dear. Anyway, Robin as her only surviving family I should really question you about your intentions. So what are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Well to keep her safely away from her psychotic sister for a start!" Robin glared.

Zelena cackled at his response "Good answer. But we must get back to the matter at hand; I have here the sleeping curse as provided by my dear sister. Obviously I'm not evil, I'm not going to just give it to anybody you have the choice it's either you or Regina, you decide."

"Don't take it Robin, think about Roland!" Regina screamed.

"Neither of us will take it" declared Robin.

As the words left his mouth the witch began to strangle Regina "Sure about that, are you?"

"Stop!" shouted Robin and he turned to Regina "If I take it then you are more likely to find a cure and if not I know you will take the best care of Roland." He turned back to Zelena as a tear ran down Regina's face. "If I take this will you promise that Regina will be safe?"

Zelena applied her most innocent of smiles "Of course. Now all you must do is prick your finger and you will have a little nap."

Robin's hand hovered over the pin as he turned to a hysterical Regina who screamed "Don't do it Robin it's me she's after not you!"

"Regina just promise me that whatever happens you will look after Roland." He cut her off before she could argue, "Please, just promise me."

"I promise" she said in barely more than a whimper.

Robin gave her smile that was so bittersweet she thought her heart was about to split in two as he leaned forward pressing his finger to the pin, before collapsing to the floor.

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think so far S. x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well that was emotional, wasn't it dear? But remember what Mother dearest always said 'love is weakness'" the witch mocked the broken woman in front of her. "Oh and don't be getting any ideas Robin will be coming with me, let's call it insurance, so long sister dear." With a wave of her hand the witch disappeared into a cloud of billowing green smoke. Instantaneously a monkey swooped down grabbing Robin and dragging his limp, lifeless body above the tree line and away.

Regina collapsed to the ground as she was released from the trees, but as she kneeled on the forest flaw she shed not one tear. For too long she had allowed others to manipulate her and keep her from love: sister or not this witch is going down. Let's see how Wicked fares against Evil!

…

Regina staggered over to the horses and mounted the creature in one swift movement, using all her equestrian skills she began at full gallop as she headed back to the castle. Riding through the forest, long after the flames from her childhood home had vanished behind her; she began to mentally formulate a plan, but she knew not so deep inside that she would never be able to defeat the witch on her own. Robin's voice spoke up over her thoughts 'promise me you will take care of Roland.'

Roland.

She steeled herself as she rode onwards, how she would ever be able to explain to him that his father was gone and it was all her fault, she had no idea …

…

Snow ran down to the courtyard to meet Regina, as she had seen from the window that she was returning alone and looking frantic. Concern etched into the princess's face as she greeted her stepmother "Regina, what happened? Are you OK?"

Regina leapt from the horse with agility that surprised even herself after her long ride. "She's got him! She's got him!" Regina exclaimed "I couldn't do anything, she's too powerful. We have to get him back!" Her voice cracked on the last word as she stared into Snow's eyes with complete desperation.

Snow placed a hand reassuringly on Regina's shoulder "Don't worry we will get him back, but first start at the beginning and tell me everything."

The words began to follow in a torrent out of Regina's mouth as she explained everything to her. "It's all my fault, Snow." She almost sobbed.

"No Regina it's not and blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone. We need to get Charming and the others to help us form a plan, she may have stronger magic but you have us, your family." Snow said to Regina with the sincerest of convictions.

A speechless Regina grabbed Snow and hugged her tightly the way that Snow had wished for so many times as a child.

Regina looked up at Snow with tears glistening in her eyes "Could I leave you to explain the situation to the others; I don't really think I could and I need to find Roland.

"Of course" said Snow with a bow, as Regina headed over to the stable where she knew Roland would be awaiting Robin's return.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina paused at the entrance to the stable, her mind buzzed with a million different ways to break the news to Roland, but she still had no idea what she was actually going to say.

As she entered the stable he ran to her like an excited puppy bouncing up and down on the spot, but the perceptive child's face fell as he looked into Regina's sorrow filled eyes. Wordlessly she reached down; lifting the child up into a loving embrace a tear slowly ran down her cheek. "But where's daddy?" Roland's question was barely more than a whimper that with each syllable tightened the knot in her chest.

She carried him over to a stool where she nursed him back and forward as she gently wiped his tears away. "Roland sweetheart do you remember how I saved you from the nasty monkey in the forest?" Slowly he nodded his big brown eyes watching her expectantly, "Well I'm going to do the same thing for daddy, but you see I need the help of Snow and the others."

"Has daddy gone to be with mammy?" the innocence of his question made her heart drop, this child had been through too much already the realisation strengthened her resolve to bring him back even solidified further.

"No sweetheart don't worry he has gone for a sleepover at my sister's castle, but she has promised me that she will look after him until I get there." She smiled reassuringly down him.

Slightly comforted, but confused he began to question her explanation, "Why is he with your sister? Is she nice?"

"Well, when I took all the people to Storybrooke, I didn't know about her and she isn't very happy that I left her behind. So she has taken your daddy so that I will go and visit her. But while your daddy is away I'm going to look after you, would you like that?" she smiled.

He thought for a moment and then said "I wish you could be my mammy and live with me and daddy."

"Me too sweetheart, but how about, for now, we go upstairs and I tell you a story before bed" after he nodded in agreement she carried upstairs to her room instead of the one he had shared with his father. "You're going to sleep in here tonight instead sweetheart, so that I can keep you safe, is that ok?"

The resilient youngster agreed and jumped on the bed ready for his story. Regina smiled and fell onto the bed next to him, "Hmm story time." She said as she leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Once upon a time in a kingdom not very faraway lived a very sad Queen who would take her sadness out on all the people around her. But as she stood leaning against her balcony, like the one over there, it suddenly vanished and she began to fall!" Roland gasped, "When out of the blue a friendly fairy called Green saved her. The Queen was very grateful and the pair soon became good friends, but the fairy was worried by just how sad the Queen had become. The fairy had an idea; she decided that what the queen was missing was truelove. So, she got some fairy dust that would lead the queen to her true love. Together they flew to the far side of the realm to a small tavern, inside the fairy dust glowed around a man, a man with a lion tattoo." She laughed as he insisted his father had a lion tattoo. "Does he now? Well the sad Queen was very nervous, because she had, had her heart broken many times before; but when she introduced herself to the man she knew that the fairy dust was right. Eventually they got married and lived happily ever after away from all the things that made her sad."

As she finished the story she bent down and kissed the sleepy child wishing him good night. But before she could leave he said "I like that story I just wish it was you and dad."

A bittersweet smile crossed her face as she replied "Me too, darling me too." As she left the room applying the strongest protection spell she knew to the room.

**A/N Sorry about all the angst guys, don't worry Regina is about to get badass very soon. P.S. please keep the reviews coming, all ideas much appreciated as I still don't know just how wicked the Wicked Witch is going to get yet. S.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Regina crossed the threshold silence spread across the room, mentally she braced herself for the accusations and angry glances. Surprisingly she was met with looks of pity which caused the briefest of falters to her step of all the reactions she expected this most certainly wasn't one of them.

As she approached Snow she whispered "What did you tell them?"

Snow laughed at the confused expression on her step mother's face "Don't worry, just the truth. They have all seen you change over the last few years and sacrifice yourself so many times." Snow cautiously reached over and put a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder "we will find him as a family."

A tear glistened in Regina's eyes and relief eased the knot in her chest, she knew her magic wasn't enough to defeat the Wicked Witch and if nothing else she had to admit that the Charmings were terribly resourceful.

David leaned over Snow "So what's the plan?"

What could be best described as a wicked glint came to Regina's eyes "Well magic is only going to get us so far, we need to work to each of our strengths and work as a team. I think that first thing in the morning we should meet in the library to begin looking at strategies." She looked over to Belle "How much did you find out about her?"

An apologetic Belle looked up at the queen "Very little I'm afraid. The few books on Oz just describe her as being ruthless and having a following of viciously loyal flying monkeys. But I'm still looking." She said with an almost hopeful smile.

Regina gave a genuine smile to the others around the table as she excused herself as exhaustion began to settle in. They all looked hopeful, believing that tomorrow they would find a way to defeat the witch and return Robin safely to his son.

As Regina left the room she couldn't help but let the others' optimism affect her and she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep them safe.

She was almost out of the room when she turned to the sounds of smashing glass as the witch flew in through the broken window. Regina's jaw nearly hit the floor as her callous cackles circled the room, but she soon composed herself readying herself for a fight as the witch landed in front of her.

"Hello sis, miss me?" cackled the witch over the sounds of hundreds of horrified gasps.

"What do you want greenie?" she sneered.

"Now, now be nice if you want to get your precious little bandit back your manners will have to improve significantly, dearie." The witch looked around the room casually taking note of who was present, "Did you tell precious little friends everything: that he sacrificed himself for you; or that I was your sister; or even that Robin is your true love, aww." Another shocked gasp came from the crowd around them, "Apparently not…"

Before the witch could say another word, her younger sister swung her arm across her face causing a small trickle of blood from her mouth. With the venom of an evil queen she added 'Leave them out of this!"

The emotions in the witch's eyes changed from mockery to hate and with a flick of her wrist Regina flew across the room.

"Is that the best you've got? If you're so desperate to kill me, what are you waiting for?" she threatened as a fireball formed in each of her hands. "Bring it, Greenie!"

Suddenly the fireballs changed to a green colour and disappeared from her hands, whilst her feet became frozen to the ground.

However, the witch had become too distracted by Regina to notice that she had become encircled by Snow, Charming, Tinkerbelle, Little John, Neal and Belle. In a coördinated movement they all attacked using a combination of arrows, swords and magic, but the witch reacted quickly and with a puff of green smoke she was once a gain circling the room on her broom.

Now that she was released Regina felt a wave of power and created a black cloud that covered the room and began to rain, but again the witch was too quick and transported herself to safety before the first rain drop fell.

Silence fell on the room once again as hundreds of scared faces looked towards their queen, "Well it looks like a bucket of water is more effective. Now everybody return to your meals because tomorrow we will defeat the witch!"

The room cheered their queen and did as she asked. Quietly Regina turned to Tinkerbelle "Tink, can you help me to put up a shield around the castle."

As she left the room she gave thanks to the group who had ultimately saved her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Rising early Regina decided that it was about time she had a change of wardrobe as she was no longer the Evil Queen and she had changed too much from the Regina who was in love with the stable boy. She decided on black jodhpurs, a black corset with a long black riding jacket. Staring in to the mirror she really looked at herself and decided that this time she was going to be the hero and get her happy ending.

Roland stirred in his bed; going over to the bed she woke him softly, then getting him washed and ready for the day ahead. Neither of them said much Roland was too busy worrying about his father, whereas Regina was reminded of countless mornings spent in Storybrooke with Henry.

As they walked hand in hand to meet the others Regina was mentally preparing herself for the approaching battle when she was drawn from her reverie by Roland on her jacket, she stopped and crouched down to his level. "Regina, who is going to look after me while daddy is gone?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Honey I promised your father I would look after you, but, you don't only have me, you have the Merry Men and the Charmings too. We all love you." She smiled pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. Seemingly reassured for now he jumped into her arms she carried him against her hip the rest of the way to the library.

….

Entering the library she was surprised to see that the others were already there, although as she entered they all went quiet looking with sad expressions at the child that had drifted back off to sleep in Regina's arms. Quietly she placed him onto a couch at the other end of the library where he was out of earshot, but she could still keep an eye on him.

"Ok have you guys had any ideas?" she asked; suddenly she felt determined that they would defeat the witch and soon.

Her question was greeted by a series of uneasy glances causing her to sigh and take charge of the group. "OK so everyone in this room has their own personal strengths I say we play to them so Snow, Little John and the Merry Men you will be the distraction you will shot the monkeys with your arrows which I will have enchanted beforehand to make them more effective." She continued to outline her plan would involve all of them to work together.

However, it was Grumpy that spoke out as Regina finished "But I don't understand why she has Robin and how do we know he is even still alive?" Snow sent an anxious glance in Regina's direction as the words left his mouth.

"Because, she wouldn't have come here last night to taunt us if he wasn't still alive. Now, we know her weakness and we have a battle plan so I suggest we all meet back here at sunset ready to go." They all nodded in agreement as they left the library.

Before Tinkerbelle could leave the room though Regina grabbed her arm and ushered her to the side, shushing here until the others had gone.

"What is it Regina?" Tink was getting increasingly worried by the look in Regina's eyes.

"It's Robin … he's the … he's the man with the lion." The normally strong woman stuttered.

"Oh wow Regina this is such good news, but also explains a lot. What do you think the witch wants?" Tink asked.

Regina shrugged wishing she had a clue "I don't know but I have a feeling that we are going to find out tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry about the wait guys and I hope this chapter makes up for it. S.**

As Regina approached the others on the lawn in front of their castle she couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the Enchanted Forest. Her eyes wandered across the tree line as the tree line as she admired the way that the autumnal leaves reflected the early morning light, as she began to mentally brace herself for the day ahead. A movement in the clearing caught her eye as a monkey descended from the sky, her eyes flicked down to where a lone woman stood with a bow aimed at the creature.

Without thinking Regina ran forward leaping on to the horse in front of her that was about to be saddled, setting off at a gallop before the others had even noticed the danger. From behind her she could hear Charming's panicked scream for Snow but she kept going blocking everything out except Snow and the monkey, who had so far dodged every one of her arrows.

Horse and rider blurred as one as she drove onwards the horse leaping over logs and other obstacles that stood in the way of the most direct route to Snow. As she approached she shouted "Snow, grab my hand" echoing the words she had said all those years ago, when she was just Regina.

Snow turned reaching for Regina and was pulled onto the back of the horse. Once she was sure that Snow was safely on the back of the horse with her hands clinging to her waist she turned to monkey who was quickly approaching them. With the horse in still in full gallop she held both reins with her left hand she threw a fire ball with her right. When the monkey dodged it she changed tactics waving her hand towards the trees whose branches sprang forth and wrapped themselves around the monkey rendering him immobile. Allowing her to slow the horse down and turn the monkey into another stuffed toy.

With a smile she turned to Snow and said "Looks like Roland's got another toy." As she clicked her finger the toy appeared in her hand.

A relieved Snow hugged Regina as they rode back to others and asked her "Thank you so much, but what was the tree thing? I've never seen that before."

"Just something I learned from my sister." As they got nearer to the others she turned to Regina with eyes that simmered with anger and relief in equal measure. "Now the more important question is what the hell did you think you were doing going off like that on **your own! **Have you not noticed the swarms of flying monkeys around the castle! Imagine if I hadn't noticed what do you think would have happened then? How long do you think you would have lasted with your pointy sticks? And Charming: why wasn't he with you he at least should have had the common sense to know it is too dangerous to go out alone!"

As she finished her rant Snow couldn't help not to chuckle and once again hug her step mother "Thanks again Regina, it means a lot to know that you care."

A smile flashed across her face as they returned to the others who ran towards them. However, Regina was shocked when rather than bypassing her to get to Snow she was thanked and congratulated for saving Snow's life. Most surprising of all though was when Tinkerbelle ran forward and swept her up in a rib cracking hug.

As she squeezed the air from Regina's lungs she squealed, "Regina that was so badass! You were halfway there before any of us even realised what was going on! I told you all you needed was love, now look at you."

Tink released her smiling, to see a dazed and confused expression cover Regina's face. "Well considering Robin has been kidnapped and put under the sleeping curse by my wicked half-sister, it really hasn't been all rainbows and unicorn stickers so far. Perhaps my mother was right: love is weakness…"

She was cut off by Tink whose smile had turned into a frown and her tone angry. "No Regina don't you dare! Love might give you weaknesses, but it gives you so much more strength to overcome them. Just look at what David and Snow have been through so many times it was only their love for each that kept them going; even when you cursed them their love found away. The same as when you saved Snow just if you hadn't loved her would you have risked your life to save her?" Regina shook her head slowly staring deep into the fairies eyes.

Regina was then snapped out of her reverie by the screech of another incoming monkey. Springing back onto the now saddled horse she called out to the others who all turned listening intently to their leader. "Now ladies and gentlemen I suggest we set off before we all become monkey food, as we do have a frog to finish."

The rest of the group laughed as they followed Regina who had put a tracking spell onto one of Robin's shirts to lead them straight to where the Wicked Witch was keeping him.


	13. Chapter 13

The group set a steady pace as they travelled away from the castle; after the earlier excitement many had taken it as a good omen for the battle ahead, taking some comfort from how heroically the Queen had protected Snow. But as the day trudged on they had travelled through many miles of seemingly endless forests, the monotonous journey was beginning to get to some members of the group who had manoeuvred themselves into groups so they could chatter and gossip.

At the front of the convoy however, Regina remained on high alert watching out for danger as she followed Robin's enchanted shirt which was floating a metre or so in front of her horse, leading her to where he was being kept.

As they approached a sharp right turn on the track, Snow galloped ahead from her place next to Charming to trot alongside Regina who she greeted with a smile "fancy a bit of company?"

Regina rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away her true emotions "well I suppose someone should keep an eye on you, I don't have the time to save your life … again" she chuckled.

They rode together for the next few miles making light conversation along the way, when they were joined by Tinkerbelle offering refreshments. "So have you two made up again? I did think for a moment this morning that you were going to put Snow onto the naughty step." The three women laughed together as friends rather than former enemies.

"You think this is bad once when I she was about 13 she snuck into my room to try on my wedding dress then walked around the castle imitating me to all the guards. Except she didn't realise I was right behind her, I think the phrase she jumped out of her skin when she saw me about sums it up. Although it was the terror on the guards face kept me laughing all night he didn't know where to look."

The three women trotted along side by side laughing away at shared memories; sometimes they forgot just how much they had been through together.

Suddenly the track they had been following through the forest began to open up and the dirt became littered with golden bricks without the three women noticing until they were on a road made completely of yellow bricks.

Tink was the first to notice the change "Oh look this road is made of yellow bricks, how strange."

Regina and Snow's faces both paled as they halted their horses to wait for the rest of the group to catch up, but as they turned they realised that they had all stopped as if being held back by some invisible barrier.

Regina held out her hand signalling for the other to stay where they were while she checked out the delay. Stepping down from her horse she warily approached Charming, but when she was only a metre away from him she hit an invisible barrier and was thrown back though the air.

Simultaneously Tink and Snow ran forward to help her, assisting her to her feet once again. "What was that?" asked Tink.

"It would seem that we are close to wherever it is the witch is hiding and apparently she is selective about whom she lets through her protection spells," answered Regina as she attempted in vain to brush the mud off herself.

A suddenly panicked Snow muttered "So we can't go back and they can't go forward?"

Regina looked up seeing the panic voice in her voice "Don't worry Snow we will continue on and as soon as I take the spell down they will follow after us, just like at our castle." Regina placed a soothing hand on her shoulder as she lead her as close as they could go to the others.

Luckily Regina's magic allowed her to get a message through the shield to the others about their plan, who readily agreed and began to set up camp to await Regina's signal.

Tink, Snow and Regina got back on their horses to continue along the yellow brick road; all three of them watching the skies and forest knowing that the witch was about to make a move.


End file.
